Rutina
by Kick-69
Summary: Él era terco y testarudo. Ella era soñadora y sonriente. Sin embargo, habían creado una rutina entre ellos difícil de quebrantar. Pero en las rutinas siempre hay lugar para las sorpresas.


_**Título: Rutina.**_

_**Disclaimer. Nada de The Walking Dead me pertenece, todo es propiedad d Robert Kirkman, AMC y compañía. Sin embargo, el fic y las cosas locas sí salieron de esta cabeza teñida. DI NO AL PLAGIO.**_

_**Pairing: Beth/Daryl.**_

_**Rating: K+.**_

_**Advertencia: si sos diabéticos, no lo leas. Me quedó estúpidamente romántico pero creo que si mis lectoras leen tanto drama, merecen un poco de romanticismo.**_

_**Advertencia II: si no has leído "Feliz Navidad, Daryl" quizá haya detalles que no entiendas. No es totalmente independiente, ni totalmente dependiente ¿)**_

* * *

Beth bajó la ventanilla de la camioneta y cerró los ojos cuando el olor a salitre inundó sus sentidos. El sol estaba alto, pero no tardaría en descender y esconderse por el horizonte. La joven sonrió inconscientemente y sacó su mano por la ventanilla, abriendo sus dedos y jugando con los brazos del viento invisibles al ojo humano.

-Es increíble- murmuró mirando a su acompañante- aún no llegamos y ya siento el olor.

Daryl se pasó su dedo pulgar por la barba de un par de días y casi sonrió de lado. Su codo izquierdo apoyado en el marco de la puerta con la ventanilla totalmente baja, concentrado en el camino zigzagueante que tenía enfrente.

La rubia sabía que él no diría mucho más. Así que apoyó su cabeza en el asiento y comenzó a tararear alguna canción perdida que ya no recordaba del todo. Habían pasado tantos años desde que había oído un cd que las letras de las canciones poco a poco comenzaban a borrarse de su mente. Por eso las anotaba en un cuaderno, ante las burlas de Daryl. Beth aseguraba y pensaba con total fidelidad, que la música siempre podía sacar lo mejor y lo peor de la persona. Y por eso, no debía perderse en un mundo donde ya casi nada existía.

Habían pasado ya unos años desde la caída de la prisión. Nunca sabría cuantos, exactamente. Ellos habían huido y la convivencia con el gran Daryl _"gruñón y súper hombre"_ Dixon había sido una de las cosas más difíciles por las cuales Beth había tenido que atravesar en su vida. Pero habían compartido tantas cosas, cama, comida, mantas, calor que hoy ya no tenían vergüenza, incomodidad. Navidades, cortes de pelo, velas consumidas. Un beso.

Era algo tan cómodo que cuando encontraron al grupo de Atlanta, con menos seres queridos pero con personas nuevas en él, la cosa se puso tensa. Parecía que nadie miraba con ojos buenos la extraña pero sana relación que tenían el arquero y la hija menor del veterinario Greene. Sin embargo, aunque Daryl fuese el que más gruñón se mostrase ante los sermones de los demás, Beth ignoraba a todos.

La chica creía que si, Daryl y ella habían pasado por tanto hasta llegar a ese punto en donde ambos se sentían cómodos, nada debía ni podía cambiar aquello. Beth se había ganado la confianza y el aprecio del hombre a capa y espada, y no dejaría que nadie intentara quebrar eso porque otros se sintieran incómodos ante su rutina.

Así que poco a poco, todos se fueron acostumbrando a esa extraña relación. A que Daryl pasara por la carpa de Beth y dejara más flechas recién hechas para el arco de la joven, adquirido luego de una corrida a una armería que milagrosamente, estaba bastante completa. O cuando Beth se encargaba de cubrir la espalda del hombre cuando debían ir a cazar de una manera tan silenciosa y experta que casi parecía su sombra. Ni siquiera cuando Daryl pasó su brazo por los hombros de la muchacha y la acercó a él, para picarle el rostro cuando ella había sufrido quemaduras solares. Y luego había tenido que cojear por unos días cuando ella lo había dado vuelta con semejante defensa que su pierna, cada vez más vieja, había resultado ligeramente dañada.

Pero luego, el rojo tiñó de vuelta todo. Unos asaltantes de comunidades habían acabado con el campamento y las personas que quedaron vivas, se vieron obligados a separarse una vez más.

Daryl y Beth huyeron juntos por segunda. Pero esta vez por elección propia. Cuando el humo y los disparos sonaron en la noche, ambos no dudaron en buscarse y huir. No sin antes intentar salvar a alguien, aunque fallando en el intento.

Ya ligeramente preparados ante la imagen de estar solos, esta vez el asentamiento fue más veloz. Beth ya era más grande y Daryl confiaba en ella, así que pronto estaban cazando y escondiéndose de los pocos seres vivos que quedaban en el gran y azul mundo. Buscaron a sus seres queridos: Glenn cargaba con su hijo, sobrino de Beth, Carl y Judith, Tara y su hermana Lily, quienes se habían reencontrado tiempo antes, Morales. Sólo ellos quedaban, nadie más.

Sin embargo las esperanzas de hallarlas por segunda vez poco a poco se desvanecieron y ambos supervivientes abandonaron la búsqueda, adaptándose una vez más a la soledad compartida.

Los caminantes parecían cada vez mermar más con el paso de los años. Nadie sabía decir bien porqué, pero su exterminio y los pocos humanos sanos que aún quedaban, habían ayudado para que esto sucediera. Ahora el gran peligro eran esas personas que aún tenían conciencia y se ocupaban de matarse entre ellos. Porque sí, ellos no estaban infectados pero la razón ya la habían perdido hacía rato. Personas como el Gobernador, como Gareth, como los asaltadores.

Vivían con el temor de morir en el segundo próximo y por esa misma razón, Beth no se negaba de sentir cosas. No abandonaría todo aquello por tener que sobrevivir. Ella no quería sobrevivir, ella quería vivir. así que se ocupaba de acercar su cuerpo al del hombre que la acompañaba para sentir calor, de nadar panza arriba en el río mientras oía los gruñidos de Daryl en la orilla, o escribía canciones que recordaba momentáneamente. Se dormía pensando en los viejos tiempos con una sonrisa en la boca.

Por eso, le había rogado, casi suplicado a Daryl para que viajaran a la Costa Este. Quería ver el océano. _"Tú no sabes cuándo será el último día que lo puedas ver"_ había gritado cuando el cazador se había negado por tercera vez. Y luego de una mañana en total silencio –cosa que con Beth era demasiado raro y Daryl no lograba concebir- el arquero había aceptado, teniendo que soportar los abrazos y las sonrisas resplandecientes de la menor de los Greene.

Pero si Beth debía ser totalmente sincera, ella quería ir hacia la playa por una única y gran razón. Una razón de peso mayor y de prioridad máxima. Una noche en donde Beth estaba acurrucada junto a la bolsa de dormir del menor de los Dixon y este tenía un brazo cruzado por su cintura –obviamente eso, lo había hecho _supuestamente_ dormido- recordó la noche en donde ambos exorcizaron demonios. Daryl nunca había salido de Georgia. Él no conocía el mar y como Beth se había propuesto vivir, se dijo a si misma que llevaría al hombre a la costa Este costase lo que costase. Y la verdad era que, sólo fueron un par de ruegos.

Así que ahora estaban a menos de veinte minutos de llegar hacia lo que alguna vez había sido la Isla de San Simón, que desde donde se encontraban en alguna parte de Georgia, era lo más cercano que tenían. Poco a poco, las cabañas veraniegas que alguna vez habían sido hermosas y blancas pero ahora tenían manchas de sangre y mensajes escritos en las paredes, se hicieron más visibles. El pasto estaba tan alto que apenas se podía ver más allá de sus puntas dobladas y siguieron de largo un cartel que rezaba _"Isla San Simón les desea una fantástica estadía". _

Daryl se desvío velozmente de lo que era el pueblo turístico para evitar males mayores y permitió que Beth lo guiara con lo que su mente recordaba para llegar a la playa. Las cosas estaban cambiadas pero la rubia supo orientarse bastante bien. No vieron más que algún caminante atrapado entre las vayas caídas y perros corriendo gaviotas que husmeaban por ahí, así que estacionó tranquilamente en el parking. Para ese entonces, ya se podía oír el rugido del mar y Beth tenía una sonrisa plantada en el rostro como la de una niña pequeña.

Ambos descendieron de la camioneta y ella buscó su arco de la parte trasera. Daryl cogió los binoculares de su mochila y quiso inspeccionar el lugar a lo lejos cuando recibió un manotazo de parte de su acompañante.

-¡Ey!- exclamó él.

-¡Miraré yo!- dijo ella cogiendo los binoculares y mirando seriamente a Daryl- no verás el mar hasta que yo lo diga.

Y Daryl cayó en cuenta que Beth estaba arrastrándolo hacia esa zona hacía semanas para que él pudiera ver el mar por primera vez. Inconscientemente bufó pero esquivó la mirada interrogante de la ya joven mujer. Se sentía alabado, pero la sensación no era nueva. Convivir con Beth conlleva el sentimiento de sentirse alabado varias veces a la semana. Así que esperó impacientemente a que Beth se parara sobre la parte trasera de la camioneta e inspeccionara la zona tranquilamente, llevándole un largo rato.

-Apurate, Greene.

-Cállate, que tú me has enseñado.

_Remedio de su propia medicina_. Daryl se colgó la ballesta al hombro e intentó no sonreír por la respuesta de la menor de los Greene. Beth saltó de la camioneta unos segundos después y se colgó los binoculares en el cuello. Se enfundó en uno de esos tantos suéteres que iban encontrando por el camino y Daryl la miró burlón.

-Tus camisas sin mangas allá abajo no serán suficiente- explicó ella y se colocó la mochila en su lugar.

Comenzó a caminar por el parking abandonado, con algunos carros vacíos y en desuso repartidos por allí. Una escalera de madera comenzó a llevarlos hacia lo que era la arena blanca pero por los árboles poco cuidados, todavía no podía ver del todo el mar. Sólo una parte, brillante allá atrás. El olor a sal marina era extraño y el viento comenzaba a sentirse más. De repente, se chocó con Beth quien se había detenido abruptamente.

-Lo verás todo- dijo ella como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo- y es sorpresa.

Beth hablaba hacia adelante por lo tanto el cazador no podía ver su rostro pero por el tono de voz de la muchacha, el hombre sabía que se sentía repentinamente desilusionada. Y eso produjo cierta gracia y casi ternura en el hombre.

-Beth, sabías que esto iba a pasar. En un momento iba a verlo- replicó él con la paciencia impregnada en su voz.

Ella se volteó y lo miró profundamente. Una cicatriz surcaba su mejilla que ya tenía un color más claro que su propia piel. No todo había sido color de rosa por ese camino trayectado por ambos, y Beth no había salido totalmente ilesa de aquello. El arquero sintió como la rabia volvía a invadirlo como la primera vez al ver el rostro de la muchacha totalmente magullado. Ella le sonrió dulcemente, como si por un momento hubiera leído los pensamientos de Dixon. Lo rodeó y alzó sus brazos enredándolos en el cuello del hombro.

-Corre la ballesta- ordenó ella suavemente.

-No recuerdo que te hayas torcido el pie de nuevo- se burló él y ella lo empujó levemente.

-Vamos, corre la ballesta- repitió y Daryl lo hizo, quejándose un poco cuando Beth sató sobre su espalda y enredó sus piernas en el torso de él- no te quejes, no estoy pesada- se atajó rápidamente y él masculló algo entre dientes.

Pero se sorprendió cuando ella le tapó los ojos con sus pequeñas manos y le pegó una pequeña patada.

-Ea, camina caballo- bromeó ella y él no pudo evitar reír.

Se ahorró las burlas y caminó como dijo ella, haciendo ruido sobre las tablas de madera y la rubia respiraba suavemente en su cuello.

-¡Espera!- gritó ella- cierra los ojos y va enserio, debo correr una rama.

Él hizo caso y ella corrió las ramas velozmente, indicándole cuantos pasos debía hacer antes de detenerse de nuevo. Y así estuvieron unos cinco minutos hasta llegar a un lugar el cual Beth se sentía cómoda. Daryl comenzaba a sentir el peso de los años con ella en su espalda, pero Beth saltó de su espalda y le pidió que por favor no abriera los ojos. Quería examinar la zona una vez más. Dary asintió con la cabeza y estuvo tentado de abrirlos. El ruido del mar se oía mucho más cerca y el viento era más fresco. Beth tenía razón, bajo el parking el viento soplaba más.

-Está bien, puedes abrirlos- murmuró ella colocándose a su lado.

Daryl abrió los ojos con fuerza cuando la inmensidad de la sorpresa lo inundó. Había visto fotos, había oído hablar de él. Pero la escena que tenía enfrente superaba a todas aquellas que el hombre podría haber imaginado. El azul era brillante y profundo, el sol iluminaba y amenazaba con esconderse detrás del océano. Daryl respiró profundamente y aunque podía oler cangrejales a lo lejos, no le molestó en absoluto.

-Es hermoso, ¿no?- murmuró Beth a su lado y lo miró por un momento.

Ella le sonrió gigantescamente y rápidamente se agachó sobre sí misma. El arquero lo observó por unos segundos antes de comprender que la menor de los Greene se desataba las botas y se sacaba los calcetines. Se arremangó los vaqueros hasta las rodillas y volvió a mirarlo.

-Anda, ven conmigo- lo animó antes de salir corriendo hacia el mar dejándolo solo en la orilla.

Daryl observó por unos minutos como el sol se desparramaba en el cabello corto y rubio de Beth, disperso sobre sus hombros en esas ondas graciosas. Cuando llegó al agua largó un chillido y retrocedió. El hombre creía que era a causa del frío. Ella volvió a encarar las olas y la espuma blanca sobre la arena y esta vez el agua chocó con fuerzas en ella, en un estallido de espuma, gotas salpicadas y la sonrisa más grande del mundo.

Segundos después, ignorando la punzada de _"pierdo mi dignidad"_ y se descalzó rápidamente. Caminó mucho más tranquilo de lo que había sido Beth hace un momento y se acercó a ella. Estaba bastante mojada y sabía que eso le traería consecuencias pero sólo miró su sonrisa.

Y entonces Beth lo abrazó tan fuerte sorprendiendo a Daryl por quichicienta vez. A pesar del tiempo pasado, a veces seguía sorprendiéndose ante la naturalidad que había entre ellos dos. Beth hundió su rostro en el pecho del hombre y él dudó unos instantes en abrazarla. Él luego de todo, seguía dudando en que estuvieran vivos. Esquivó los soportes del arco de Beth en su espalda para atraerla hacia si mismo por su cintura.

Luego de unos minutos, con el ruido de las olas y la sal marina en sus narices, Beth alzó sus ojos y clavó su mirada en la del hombre. Daryl comparó aquellos ojos profundos y brillantes con el mar. Por fin tenía una buena comparación.

En una actitud poca propia de él y que muy pocas veces había tenido para con Beth, levantó su mano y escondió un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja de ella, rozando en el camino la cicatriz en su mejilla. La joven sonrío y un poco más.

-¿Feliz San Valentín?- murmuró él y ella frunció el ceño.

-Pero creo que estamos en…

Y Beth se calló cuando él la besó dulcemente por unos segundos. Recordó la primera vez que ella lo había besado antes de murmurar _"Feliz Navidad". _La joven sonrió sobre sus labios y enredó sus brazos en el cuello de él. Casi lo dobla cuando ella lo acercó más.

-Señor Dixon, está usted muy romántico- bromeó ella luego de separar sus labios.

-Yo nunca soy romántico- y ambos rieron con la frase.

Sus vidas estaban llenos de _"Yo nunca"_ y se repetían una y otra vez entre ellos.

El mar rugió y alguna gaviota hizo su sonido característico. El sol se ocultó casi por completo dejando en penumbras a la pareja que luego de unos minutos subieron por las escaleras de la playa y se montaron a la camioneta. Ella miró el mar por última vez y se acurrucó al lado del conductor, dejando que él los guiara para encontrar un refugio.

Y comenzar la rutina de nuevo. Cazar ardillas, matar caminantes, huir de los vivos, esconderse por las noches, compartir las mantas. Y quizá formar un hogar con sólo ellos dos, si la suerte estaba de su lado.

* * *

_**Hola girls, cómo les va?**_

_**Ay es que yo me propongo escribir más cosas de otras cosas de TWD y siempre termino en el bethyl. Son mi perdición. Pero es que hay tantas cosas interesantes sobre el fandom que también merecen atención. Ya lo lograré :'(**_

_**¿Qué les pareció? Tenía ganas hace rato de hacer este segundo OS continuación (o casi) de Feliz Navidad, Daryl.**_ _**Inspirado en la conversación de ese capítulo donde nació el bethyl "Yo nunca" y en mi tarde de playa ayer donde me pregunté, ¿Qué siente la persona que nunca vio el mar? (me críe a 10 kms de una playa, estoy harta de ellaxD) y luego pensé ¿qué harían Beth y Daryl en el mar? Ya saben, esta cabecita ficker y fangirl maquina sin parar.**_

_**Chicas, no desesperen seguiré con mis otros fics. Pero la inspiración me tiene loca, no me sale nada. No los abandono, enserio. Ustedes saben que cuando la inspiración me quiere subo todo el tiempo. Y aunque no quiera, uno debe querer a la inspiración y cuando alguien quiere a algo debe respetarlo ¿) y esa es la historia de los escritores con la inspiración. Es de rebelde way que da calambres.**_

_**¡STOP! Me olvidaba de algo. Isla San Simón SÍ existe, lo busqué en la internet, como dice mi madre. Es una playa que queda en Georgia y a cinco horas y media de Atlanta así que bueno, está cerca de dónde estuvieran Bteh y Daryl jeje**_

_**Ahora sí, espero les haya gustado este que es casi cursi o cursi (odio lo cursi, pero a vece soy cursi) y que anden bien por sus países **_

_**Cambio y fuera, Kicky ;)**_


End file.
